Hermione Granger and The Sorcerers Stone
by IfIFallDown
Summary: Hermione has a life too! Read the same stories but through Hermione's eyes. Sequals will be Hermione and: CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP, HBP, and whatever the seventh is. Romance yet!


Hermione Granger and the Sorcerers Stone

**Summary:** HaHa Hermione's first year. All her secrets, her studies, and her adventures during SS. Story better than review but you love me anyway!

Sequals will of course be Hermione Granger and: CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP, and HBP. Later on when I finish all of those and the first book is out, there will be one of those too! If I finish before then I might make up my own and then write a new one when the seventh comes out!

**Rating:** Five stars of course! Naw I just kid maybe K+ might be more as they mature into later books… but that's just the sequals.

_And on with the show…_

Hermione woke up to an owl in her windowsill. She screamed. "MOM!"

"What is it honey! What's wrong!" Her mom rushed in all panicky. She saw the owl and was shocked for a minute and then she saw a scroll attached to it.

_This is the part where she faints_ Hermione thought. Wrong. Her mom burst into a smile. She pulled out a bronze coin form Hermione's jewelry box.

"That owl came from the same world as this," she said, holding up a knut. And she started to tell Hermione a story.

Long story short, Hermione's Aunt Bella was a witch. She went to a school called Warthogs. Or was it Hogwarts? Hogwarts! That's is. Anyway, she had told her family, and no one else could know. Muggles ("What are muggles?" Hermione asked. "Non-Magic people." "Oh.") Couldn't know about the Magic community. So that's why Hermione never knew.

But Hermione knew all about the magic world. Of course, she thought it was all fake. But when she was little, Hermione's mom would tell her stories where people had wands that they could use for chores. They flew on broomsticks in a game called Kwisnitch. Oh yeah… In the real wizarding world her mom said it was Kwidditch. At least that's how it sounded.

"Quidditch. Q-u-i-d-d-i-t-c-h. That's is how you spell it," Her mom explained.

Hermione opened up her letter. The owl flew away with a very I've-lost-my-patience attitude.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry is pleased to announce that you have been granted a spot in our School. You will be educated on everything that wizards are. You may need time to adjust, as you are non-magic, but I can assure you this is not a joke._

_Enclosed is a list of school supplies and books. Please write back with the owl to accept you're spot._

_Minerva McGonagall. _

_Headmistress._

_Hogwarts School of Witchraft and Wizardry._

"Mom, the owl flew away! What do I do?" Hermione panicked.

"So you want-," Right then an owl flew into the room again. "So you want to go then?" her mom asked.

"Yeah." She wrote her reply and tied is awkwardly around the owl's leg.

She took out her list of supplies.

_Uniform_

_First Year Students will require:_

_Three sets of plain black robes_

_One plain pointed hat- black_

_One pair of protected gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_Course Books_

The Standard Book Of Spells Grade 1- _Miranda Goshawk_

A History of Magic-_ Bathilda Bagshot_

Magical Theory- _Adalbert Waffling_

Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration-_Emeric Switch_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi- _Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions- _Arsenius Jigger._

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them- _Newt Scamander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection- _ Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment_

_1 Wand_

_1 cauldron_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scaled_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_First years are not allowed their own broomsticks_

_All of these items can be bought in Diagon Ally. If you go to London, take the Underground to Corsova Street, and walk to Narnes and Boble, right next door is a little tiny shop called The Leaky Cauldron. If you still cannot find it look carefully between that store and Records Buisiness, and whisper the words "Muggle Student Hogwarts" very quietly, you shall see it. Go in and ask the bartender, Tom, for help into Diagon Ally._

Hermione was amazed. She was going to a witchcraft school!

The next week, Hermione and her parents went to The Leaky Cauldron. Hermione saw it right away, but she had to drag her parents in. They couldn't see it. At all!

Tom helped them into Diagon Ally, and said "Next time you come, there are places to stay before school starts and the Knight Bus will shuttle you to King's Cross to get to your train."

Then Tom explained how to get onto the train.

Hermione went into Gringotts to get money. She understood the system, but she was still a little intimidated by the goblins. Her parents had ditched her to go get ice cream the moment they saw them. Hermione wondered how they were paying for it.

After getting money, she went to Flourish and Blotts. She bought all her school books- and more!

There was _Hogwarts, a History., Three Merry Wizards,_ and _Muggle to Wizard: The Transition. _ Hermione knew she could get used to this.

She picked up her other supplies and met her parents at Florean's Ice Cream Emplorium, where they were just sitting and every once in a while saying a few words. Apparantly the waiter had already asked them for their order, and they had ordered, unwittingly it seemed, a lot of ice cream.

_Nerves._ "Hey you two! How do you expect to pay for all of that?" Hermione almost laughed.

"Umm… well that's why we ordered a lot. We only had muggle money and we were gonna wait for you to come so you could pay," her dad explained.

"Well I'm out of money!" Hermione lied.

"WHAT? Oh no what are we going to do, Stewart? This isn't cool. Honey go get some more. A lot more!" Her mom panicked.

"Relax mom! I fibbed. I've got money. But do I have enough?" Hermione said and asked.

"Two galleons." A waiter had overheard.

"Here." Hermione led her parents away, shaking her head, almost laughing out loud.


End file.
